


we exist in between lingering glances and sharp tongues

by ffslynch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 + 1, Banter, Confessions, Fights, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffslynch/pseuds/ffslynch
Summary: 5 times Suna and Osamu bicker, one time they fight
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	we exist in between lingering glances and sharp tongues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anaccounttofollowyou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaccounttofollowyou/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Joy! This was my first time writing SunaOsa, so I hope I did them justice lmao. I know the past couple months have not been the easiest, but I hope you have a wonderful Christmas week, and that you enjoy this little gift :)
> 
> (Also, a huge thanks to [Catt](https://twitter.com/BlastyCatt) for beta reading this me!)

April, 2011

There really is something to be said about Monday mornings, and how they ruthlessly ruin everything by simply existing. 

When Suna was younger, he loved travelling with his grandparents. They would pile up on their truck and just go around the country, seeing new cities and different places and trying local foods, listening to music and singing off-key. Suna always poked his tongue out when taking pictures and his grandma would scold him, but she laughed and ruffled his hair and bought him ice cream later anyway. Back then, Suna loved meeting new places and getting away from Tokyo.

But right now it’s Monday, 7:30 am, and as he stands in front of the Inarizaki gates, far far away from Tokyo, he can’t help but feel something very similar to hatred seething in his bones.

He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be back home, in Tokyo, with his family having some stupid movie night on a Sunday or sharing a meal made of leftovers on a Tuesday. Suna hates Mondays.

He had moved in, on last Monday morning.

It had also been a Monday when his parents told him that they were getting divorced. 

The bell rings and it brings him back to the present and God, he is exhausted of it already. The day moves in almost slow motion, from tedious orientations from teachers to introductory classes that were filled with small talk and empty of actual teaching - not that Suna was complaining, he was definitely not looking forward to having real classes and real homework at all, he just hated having to introduce himself and say a fun fact to a bunch of strangers just to immediately get asked about his accent and dialect. 

Around his third class of the day, he is seriously considering death, looking around the room when he finds himself staring into a pair of grey eyes, of a boy with grey (badly) dyed hair. Suna raises an eyebrow, and the boy speaks up.

“What are you looking at?” he asks, defiance in his voice and Suna scoffs

“Yer dumb face.” He replies, and sure, it’s a stupid answer, but he doesn’t think that the Hick in front of him has enough brain cells to compute a more elaborate offence. 

“You have a dumb face.” He replies, and Suna snorts. 

“It’s that the best you got?” Suna asks him and the boy shrugs, with a smirk

“Nah, but it’s what got that scowl away from yer face the first time today”

Suna raises his eyebrows, mouth hanging slightly open. He was not expecting that. 

The teacher hits the board, calling their attention and the boy chuckled again before turning their attention back to the front of the room. Suna turns as well, reluctant, his eyes lingering.

They don’t really talk again, until that afternoon. Suna is walking down towards the gym for the volleyball team try-outs, and he spots a familiar face near the door except - except he has piss-yellow bright hair and the eyes are the wrong colour and God, is like he is looking at a very realistic painting someone drew from memory. He is pretty sure it’s the same face as the dude from his class, but at the same time it’s not the same face at all. Suna squints, bothered by it, but the other boy doesn’t even notice him, talking loudly to a black boy besides him, looking bored but also highly amused by whatever tangent he was saying.

“Shut yer trap Tsumu” A voice behind Suna speaks up “Yer boring Aran to death. If anyone new sees you they won’t join the club” Suna turns around, to meet a familiar pair of grey eyes. Ah. So there were two of them. How awful for the parents. 

“Eh!” The blonde boy reacted, while his friend laughed “Shut up, Samu! Yer the one whos late in the first place!” he yells, but ‘Samu’ ignores him, waving to Aran

“Hi Aran. Sorry ye had to deal with him all morning.”

“Eh, just another day in the life” Aran shrugs “C’mon, I think the captain is already in there” He says, opening the gym door and going in, quickly followed by ‘Tsumu’. Suna stays outside and his classmate turns at him.

“Following me around?” he asks and Suna rolls his eyes

“I was here before you”

“Right, right. Yer going to play?”

“Guess that’s what I’m going to find out now”

“Alright. I’m Osamu, in case yer wondering.”

“Suna” He replies. Osamu nods and makes a hand gesture indicating for him to go first, and they go into the gym.

Try-outs are hard. There are plenty of other boys trying to make into the team, some with way more energy than Suna can keep up with, and some who were just plain annoying. Their captain puts them to do drills, and he spends the afternoon running and dodging and hitting until his face is red and his legs are slightly similar to jelly. 

He gets on the team. And so does Osamu. They end up leaving the gym at the same time, and Suna groans as he reads the paper with general information provided by them. At the very top of it, it says in bright, bold letters: TRAINING ALL AFTERNOONS EXCEPT THURSDAYS. EXTRA TRAINING EVERY MONDAY MORNING.

“What are you complaining of?” Osamu asks him “I’m the one that will have to see yer ugly face every Monday morning” He adds, smirking and dropping his arm around his shoulder. Suna laughs and pushes him away, calling him an asshole. 

He thinks he might not mind this new school, or Monday mornings, as much as he thought he would

December, 2011

Suna is not sure what’s worse: practice on summers, when it feels like it’s too hot for him to think, or practice on winter, when all he wants is to curl under the blankets and sleep the season away. 

Inarizaki is in the middle of a practice match, and even though he had warmed up and was already in court for almost 20 minutes, he still had some sluggish feeling that came with the colder months of the year, whispering to him that he should just curl down on a warm spot, clinging to his bones. When it’s finally time to take turns, and he gets replaced, Suna quickly makes his way to the other corner of the court, where Osamu is sitting down waiting for his turn, legs extended on the floor. Suna sits by his side for a second before simply plopping his body down on Osamu’s lap, curling against the warmth of his skin.

“Get off me, yer heavy” Osamu mutters, although he doesn’t really try to move Suna away.

“Shh, I’m trying to sleep Osamu” Suna replies, pressing his hand against Osamu’s face, bony fingers against his lips.

“Yer the biggest disgrace of my life” Osamu mutters against his hand, but Suna can feel the smile that is already making its way onto his face.

“Didn’t know you knew big words like ‘disgrace’! Have you been reading a dictionary?” Osamu threatens to push him of his lap and Suna laughs.

“Wait, wait I’m joking, I’m joking!” He says, holding Osamu by the wrists. Osamu scoffs and flops back against the wall, abandoning his mission to evict Suna from his lap. “Besides...We both know that Atsumu’s is the biggest disgrace of your life” Suna says and Osamu is laughing again, head titled back. His laugh had quickly turned into one of Suna’s favourite sounds through the past few months, a constant he was able to raise almost as often as the sound of his hand hitting against the ball and the annoyed comments of the rival players. In his head, the sound and the word ‘home’ were starting to become tangled with each other.

“Yer the worst Sunarin” Osamu tells him, and Suna pretends to act offended

“At least I don’t have an ugly face like you.” He says, and closes his eyes, making himself more comfortable on his lap.

“Yer the one with an ugly face” Osamu retaliate, hands quickly making their way into Suna’s sides, ready to tickle him into surrender. This time, Suna is not fast enough. 

July, 2012

It’s the summer of their second year of high school. Japan it’s too hot for its own good and Suna can feel the sweat pulling over his forehead as he walks down the street. He and Osamu had made the dumb decision of hanging out early in the morning, and now Suna was reconsidering every single decision he had ever made, as the midday sun made their skins even more red than before during their walk back home.

He looks over his shoulder, realizing Osamu has stayed behind, only to find him crouched in front of a vending machine, picking up a bottle of water.

“Can you buy me one?” Suna asks “I’m out of cash”

“Sucks to be ye” Osamu says, approaching “That was my last coin”

“Can you at least share?”

“Nah” Osamu replies, grinning, and Suna eyes twitches. Sometimes, just sometimes, he is reminded that there is no real ‘nice’ Miya twin - they were both true assholes at heart. But that was ok, Suna had learned the ways to survival during the past year of constant companionship. 

Osamu opens a bottle of water and Suna swiftly steals it, bending his body away and trying to hold it out of his hand. Osamu stretches over him, reaching for the bottle, face red due to multiple reasons such as the cruel heat, slight annoyance, and laughing too much ( a side effect of his friendship with Suna). His face is so close, Suna can feel his breath, escaping in pants and giggles as he curses him.

“Ye fucking idiot, this is why nobody likes you,” Osamu says and Suna wiggles his eyebrows, taunting him

“Ooh, you wanna kiss me so badly, it makes you look stupid” Suna mocks him, giggling. Osamu locks eyes with him and his face is, so red, and his eyes are burning into Suna, like the sun on his skin, and if Suna felt like he was scorching before, now he is full-on melting.

Osamu pushes him away, throwing his head back laughing, and the moment is broken. Suna loses balance and the water bottle fall on the floor, and then they are the both on their knees on the pavement yelling ‘noo’ as the cold water spreads all over the floor, undrinkable. 

Osamu threatens to kill him again, but Suna doesn’t bother replying - simply stands up and proclaims “Loser has to pay for ice cream” before bolting down the street, in the direction of the nearest ice cream shop. He can hear Osamu screaming his name as he tries to catch up, and they are both laughing too hard to pay attention to the words. 

October, 2012

Somewhere along their first year, movie nights become a tradition between the second years (and occasionally Aran). Their teammates are carefully piled into couches and blankets on the floor, watching some horror movie that didn’t quite pique Suna’s interests - but Suna found his way into the kitchen, surrounded by the snacks they had brought in. He eyes a large package of m&m’s and opens it, after setting small bowls in the counter, and starts the same old ritual he had with his sister since he was a child - separating the m&m’s by colour, and then eating the blue and red ones. 

“The hell are ye doing?” Osamu asks, following him into the Kitchen, as he usually did whenever Suna disappeared from crowds randomly. 

“Separating the m&m’s by colour, so I don’t have to eat the yellow ones” Suna replies, focused.

“Why” Osamu asks, frowning as he takes a sit beside him. “They all taste the same anyway. Yellow m&m’s are great.” He points out, while fishing out some and shoving on his mouth, and Suna looks at him as if he just grew a second head. 

“Only dumb people eat yellow m&m’s” Suna replies, and it’s Osamu’s turn to tilt his head and stare at him as if he is saying something absurd - which to be fair, he might be. 

“Are ye always such an idiot or do ye show off when I’m around?” He asks

“I put a show only for you, baby” Suna tells him, winking, and Osamu scoffs before slapping his hand, making Suna drop all of the carefully picked blue m&m’s, and Suna inhales, shocked. He looks up, tongue slowly running through his lips as he considers all life decisions he had made until then that had leaded him to have such a bitch for a best friend.

“You” He says, looking into Osamu’s eyes “Are the most annoying person I have ever met, and I hope you die”

“Suna, I’m the delight of yer life” He retorts, shoving a handful of multicoloured m&m’s on his mouth. Suna sighs, trying to hold back the laughter.

Later on, they both get told off by the rest of the team for eating all the chocolate while they watched the movie, like two feral racoons invading the house as the family innocently sleeps. 

June, 2013

Another year, another scorching summer that turns Suna’s skin red from sun exposure. This time around, at least, he finds himself standing on the shallowest part of the sea, as Inarizaki had planned a ‘bonding’ trip to the beach with the new players. 

He and Osamu stand there, weakly kicking water in each other directions, enjoying the wind and the cold water running in between their legs. They’re talking about the new teammates, and how the team is adjusting to not having Kita or Aran around. 

“Ye have to practice the drill we started last week if ye wanna go pro” Osamu points out “Yer the best example for the new guys, they have to see you set the best example for them”

“What?” Suna asks, scoffing, “Since when I’m the one to settle an example? And why are you telling me this? Has the ‘vice captain’ position already inflating your big head?”

“I’m just saying, I wasn’t all that impressed” He replied with a shrug

“Why would I want to impress you?” Suna asks, and Osamu smirks.

“Because you care about my opinion” he says, and Suna hates that that is both truth and something that Osamu is aware of. 

“Whatever” Suna says, scoffing “Why would I listen to you? Atsumu is the better twin anyway” 

“How dare ye” Osamu says, looking at Suna as if he had cursed all the Miya’s previous generation dating back centuries. “Take that back” Suna only laughs and Osamu repeats himself, again and again, getting closer and splashing water at him, which Suna weakly tries to reciprocate, but he is laughing too hard to do it properly.

Later, as they stand too close to each other, cramped in the bus back to town, Suna looks at him with his most stoical face he can and says

“I lied. You’re the better twin.”

Osamu buries his face on his shoulder, laughing too hard like Suna knew he would, a satisfied smirk pulling on his lips. 

Later that night, Suna does his best to not think of the knots on his stomach when he felt Osamu’s strong arms around his torso, pushing him underwater, or the shiver that went down his spine whenever the other boy laughed. 

November, 2013

Suna isn’t even sure how it starts. At one moment they are talking about how they can’t wait to decorate their own apartments when they move out and finally live alone, and then the next it’s close to a screaming match as they would get.

Close, because neither of them are actually screaming, but it’s tense enough that it feels like they are. The room is flooding with anger and hurt feelings, and Suna is the one who started it. He just couldn’t help himself - because it’s Osamu, and Osamu is his friend, maybe more than that, and Suna wants to be a good friend to him. Osamu deserves happiness, more than maybe anyone else that Suna knows. 

So when he tells Suna that he will probably share a place with Atsumu, paid by whichever team accepts the both of them, Suna loses it.

“You can’t possibly be serious?” He had asked, scoffing at the idea. And Osamu sighs and rolls his eyes because it’s not the first time Suna has let his thoughts be known. 

Usually, Suna avoided sharing his thoughts and opinions on tense subjects such as life decisions, unless prompted or teasingly. But this was serious, just hearing the words come out of Osamu’s mouth made Suna squeamish. There was this sadness on Osamu’s eyes, a bone deep tiredness that came with accepting that you’d be living in the shadow of someone, repeating the steps of a dance you don’t quite love the lyrics but has been listening to for long enough to have it tattooed on the back of your mind. Osamu had resigned to the idea of following Atsumu’s dream, for the sake of his brothers happiness. They had always been together, how he take the steps to separate them? Suna had watched him have this internal battle for months now, and it never failed to feel like there was a hand squeezing his heart. He tried to hold back, but sometimes it became impossible, and this was one of them. 

“You can’t just follow Atsumu everywhere he goes!” Suna tells him, for what it feels like the hundredth time that afternoon alone, his voice coming out sharp and cold. 

“Why do ye even care?” Osamu asks back, voice strained 

“Because I care about you! Because you’re my friend, because you deserve better than a future you don’t want just to make your brother happy!”

“It’s my life, my choices! You don’t get to judge me!”

“I’m not judging you, dumbass, I’m worried!”

“Why?” Osamu asks, again, and Suna explodes, his words catching up to him and leaving his mouth before he can control them. 

“Because I’m in love with you, you idiot”

“Rin” Osamu said, voice low. The truth catches up with Suna, like a room on fire, and he was burning under Osamus’ stare. 

“I suppose asking you to pretend you never heard that won’t work” He asks, swallowing dry, fingers twitching.

“Nope” Osamu answers, lips popping. Suna wants to die. For once, in the almost three years that they have known each other, he doesn’t quite recognize the look on Osamus’ face, has no idea what he means. Are his lips holding back to pull into a frown or a smile of mockery? Would he be cruel or just gently let Suna down? When Osamu opens his mouth again, Suna feels like he is taking all the air of the room with him. “Well...Watcha gonna do about it?”

“What?” He asks, hasty, squinting. Maybe he understood it wrong, maybe he’s running a fever and hallucinating mid autumn. Osamu sighs, like he has no patience for Suna - a playful act that has been repeated many times before. 

“I said” He says, stepping forward “Watcha gonna do about it?” Osamu asks, dragging the words. Suna blinks once, and then once again. Osamu is staring at him, a smirk on his lips and head tilted. His shoulders are relaxed, and he is slightly leaning forward - open, inviting, waiting, Wanting. 

Suna breathes. 

“Kiss your ugly face” he replies, stupidly and Osamu opens his mouth to protest

“Yer the one w-” But he doesn’t finish, because Suna is already there, kissing him, and Osamu is kissing him back and suddenly Suna doesn’t really care about anything any more. 

The fight is not over, his opinion hasn’t changed, and he thinks that Osamu hasn’t either, but it can wait a little longer - kissing is much more fun and less strenuous than fighting. Besides, Suna thinks, now he may have new techniques to try and convince Osamu to see his point of view, and go after a future that he wants and deserves. Osamu deservers happiness, and Suna is more than willing to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea if they are in character or not lmao I hope this wasn't too bad.  
> Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! If you'd like to see me yelling about yearning, Kuroo and confessions you can always find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ffskuroo)!!


End file.
